Episode 9137 (7th April 2017)
Plot Tracy evades Luke when he asks why she isn't returning his calls. Suspicious of what Adam is plotting with Amy, Tracy warns Amy to stay away from him. Daniel tells Sinead he's going to Oxford for the day to see about getting back on the Masters course. Dev offers to let Kevin repay him when his card is declined in the shop. Kevin is too proud to accept the offer. Peter and Toyah prepare to take Simon away to Liverpool for the weekend. Eileen is amazed when she opens the door and finds out she's won an electric car on a green initiative competition. Simon is troubled by Peter's voicemail message and replays it to Leanne and Nick. Nick thinks Peter attacked Ken and destroyed Simon's phone to cover his tracks. Bethany gets together with Mel to shoot a new vlog. While they're getting ready, Bethany sees a photo of Nathan and Mel kissing on Mel's laptop. Mel tells her it's an old picture. When Bethany asks Nathan why he lied that he'd never been out with Mel, he tells her to grow up. She walks out on him. Phelan offers to teach Eileen to drive. Kevin finds his groceries at the garage and is about to return them to Dev when Luke tells him that it was actually Erica who left them. Roy puts Ken up as he leaves hospital. Sinead finds a letter from Daniel in the flat telling her he's leaving. Jenny encourages Sally to reactivate her social media accounts. Nick thinks Peter and Toyah are planning to run away with Simon and stalls them when they come to collect him. Sinead catches Daniel before he goes. When Leanne and Simon arrive, Nick plays the voicemail message on Simon's phone to everyone in the bistro, including Adam and Tracy. Cast Regular cast *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim *Doctor - Alexandra Mathie Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Nathan Curtis's flat - Living room/kitchen *Supreme Tanning *Weatherfield General - Ken's room and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken tells Roy he is scared to return home; Sinead is horrified to discover Daniel is leaving her; and Bethany is furious when she finds a picture of Nathan kissing Mel. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,210,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2017 episodes